Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and more particularly relates to a display panel that has a wireless charging function.
Description of Related Art
As display technology develops, people have growing demand for various types of displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), and electrophoretic display (EPD). In order to make displays more convenient, displays are gradually developed to be miniaturized and portable. Even though displays have the potential of miniaturization and portability, it will be less convenient to use the displays if the power supplies or batteries that supply power to the displays cannot be miniaturized or made portable. Especially for displays of high resolution and high brightness which consume more power, it is difficult for portable power supplies to constantly provide sufficient power, which hinders the development of miniaturization and portability of the displays.
In order to expedite the advance in miniaturization and portability, wireless charging technology may be applied to greatly increase the convenience in using the displays. According to the Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction, the wireless charging technology may be used to charge consumer electronic products without any power cord. Simply put, when a current passes through a wire, a magnetic field is generated by the wire to establish an induction voltage to the nearby coils, and the induction voltage provides a charging current. Wireless charging is to charge consumer electronic products by using the induction voltage. However, in order to achieve wireless charging, it is usually required to dispose an induction coil on the consumer electronic products for receiving wireless power, and the induction coil is usually large and heavy, which increases the volume and weight of the consumer electronic products. Therefore, how to combine wireless charging technology with the displays without greatly increasing the volume and weight has become an important issue now.